


The Fall

by ShadowSesshoumaru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Vulnerability Theory, Complete, Emotions, F/M, Intrigue, Making Love, Mystery, Rating: NC17, Seduction, Smut, post cannon, true to characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSesshoumaru/pseuds/ShadowSesshoumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly difficult case hits too close to home, how much longer can Lucifer and Chloe fight their attraction for one another? What happens when they find that they don't really want to? *NOTE- written prior to the season two premier, apologies for slight cannon divergence regarding Detective Douche =^.^=<br/>P.S. ~ I'm thinking that I'm ready to write another Lucifer fic (not a sequel yet) (probably), but in need of a prompt. If you enjoy this story, let me know and give me your ideas!<br/>~ShadowS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Lucifer, the comic or otherwise. Alas, my collection of uber powerful demonic club owners is not yet complete. Give me time....

Detective Chloe Decker sank wearily onto the piano bench where Lucifer sat, unusually quiet as he gently coaxed a complex melody from the smooth ivory keys. The soft notes were the only sound that floated through Lucifer’s dimly lit penthouse as each sat, lost to their own thoughts.  
The past few days had been extremely difficult for the both of them, their most recent case having hit far too close to home. The LAPD had received a tip about a double homicide in a usually quiet section of town involving a mother and her young son.  
Death was always horrifying, but the death of a child was so much worse. The blood spatter on the walls seemed brighter, the quiet noises that the officers made seemed to echo as they carefully picked their way around the broken, empty husks that had once been living people.  
The uniformed cop that had given them the rundown upon their arrival had looked haunted, eyes shadowed as he explained that neighbors had been woken by the commotion and identified the wife’s estranged husband fleeing the scene in the early hours of the morning. The man had shot and killed his wife and youngest son before running away, dragging his older boy with him.  
The mother in Chloe had recoiled in horror even as she calmly ordered a statewide BOLO for the husband and an Amber alert for the child, who was only eight years old. Steeling herself, she and Lucifer had ducked beneath the yellow police tape and entered the deceptively calm little home. As she passed the threshold, she noticed the wood was splintered near the handle; clearly the door had been kicked open.  
In the living room very little had been disturbed. Deep couches lined a room filled with family photos; a handheld game console had been dropped haphazardly on the coffee table in front of the television. The only disruption in the neat little living space was a small chunk of plaster that was missing from the wall just next to a hallway, a deep hole indicating that it had most likely been hit with a bullet, and a smattering of porcelain that may have once been a vase. A yellow tag had been fixed next to both pieces of evidence, and Chloe followed the sounds of the officers down the hall towards what she presumed to be the bedrooms.  
Chloe closed her eyes briefly and swallowed when she caught sight of the first blood smear, the events of the murder beginning to come together in her mind. She continued down the hall, shutting herself down as she tried to clinically analyze the scene before her, compartmentalizing each detail so as not to become overwhelmed by the horror.  
In her mind, Chloe saw the mother sitting in the living room when suddenly her husband burst through the door, brandishing a gun. The mother had immediately run to protect her children, racing towards the bedrooms while her husband took his first shot, hitting the wall.  
The second shot had caught her in the back, blood spraying the walls as it passed clean through her and embedded itself into the plaster at the end of the hall. Smears of blood on the otherwise gleaming hardwood floor indicated that the woman had fallen, but attempted to drag herself forward towards her children. The body rested brokenly outside the first bedroom, a bloody hand print on the wall showing where she had reached desperately for the door handle before her husband caught up with her and ended her suffering with a bullet to her head.  
Inside the bedroom, a little boy lay peacefully in the bed. Chloe stared unblinking down at him, his bright blond hair gleaming in the bright police lights. He looked like a sleeping cherub, his fire truck jammies pristine except for what could have been a juice stain on his chest. Lucifer stood beside her, staring down at the child, his jaw clenched and dark eyes blazing.  
She could almost feel the rage rolling through him as he gazed down at the boy, his feelings for once clear on his face. What had this child done to deserve his fate, abandoned and forsaken by the father that was supposed to love him? Why did this child deserve to die, while his brother was worthy of being saved?  
No one in the room made any move to stop him as he reached out and gently trailed one finger down the little boy’s cheek.  
“The man who did this will be punished,” she heard Lucifer murmur, a vow to a lost child who could no longer hear it.  
Chloe blinked, trying to focus on the outcome rather than how awful the beginning had been. Lucifer was true to his word. After an exhausting investigation and a harrowing chase during which Chloe had lost sight of her sort-of-partner, she finally tracked the suspect down, cornered by Lucifer in an alley. The man was whimpering and babbling incoherently while Lucifer stared down at him, and Chloe had quickly stepped in to make sure Lucifer didn’t do something the department would pay for, cuffing the man and dragging him out onto the street. The man was obviously deranged, and had to be held in solitary for the protection of the other inmates at the mental institution to which he had been sent. The last update Chloe had received indicated that the man, deprived of anything that could be remotely considered a weapon, had gouged his eyes out with his own fingers.  
The boy had been found, dirty and scared, but safe, and had been sent home with his aunt on his mother’s side.  
Chloe was wrenched into the present when Lucifer playfully bumped her shoulder with his arm, never missing a note on the piano.  
“Oh, come now Detective, cheer up,” he said with a grin. “We caught the bad guy, punished the wicked, scored one for Team Good!”  
Lucifer seemed so tickled to include himself on the side of good that Chloe couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips, and she bumped him back, helping herself to a slug of the whiskey he had poured himself earlier. She could feel his eyes on her as she raised the glass to her lips, and his smile grew wider when she took a healthy pull.  
“Careful now, we wouldn’t want to find ourselves free of all of those pesky inhibitions,” he teased, stretching his right arm around her in the guise of playing in a higher octave.  
Despite herself, Chloe laughed, shaking off the last of her despondency.  
“You know that’s like the oldest trick in the book, right?” she said sternly, pushing his arm from around her shoulders. He allowed it good naturedly, sweeping his hand back to the keys and picking up the melody seamlessly.  
“Darling, who do you think wrote the book?” he said mischievously, and Chloe rolled her eyes. Content to have drawn a real smile from her, Lucifer turned his attention back to the piano.  
Despite having pushed him away, she found her gaze lingering on Lucifer’s long, graceful fingers as they danced across the keys. She might not believe him to be some magical, mythical person, but he certainly could weave a spell with the music he played; this funny, aggravating, sometimes sweet and accidentally kind man sitting next to her. She felt the music flow over her, and she closed her eyes and gave herself over to it, letting it wash away the stress and ugliness of the day.  
She swayed gently to the strains, letting them carry her until the music slowly wound down into silence. She could feel the weight of his gaze and let her eyes flutter open, meeting his own as he looked down at her.  
“Such sweet surrender, Detective,” he whispered, eyes glittering impishly, and Chloe became intensely aware of the fact that they were alone, the few lights creating a shadowy grotto that shut the two of them away from the rest of the world.  
She scoffed to cover her nervousness, pulling away from the burning heat of him to walk around the side of the piano.  
“I don’t know the meaning of the word,” she said flippantly as she casually hopped up to sit along the side of the piano. Lucifer just winked at her, letting her know that he saw through her ploy and knew she was running from him. He rose lithely from the seat, grabbing his now empty tumbler and making his way over to the bar.  
“I could show you,” Lucifer said, pure mischief as he refilled the glass. “Personally, I find surrendering to your desires most…satisfying.”  
Chloe felt a thrill run through her as the words rolled off his tongue and cursed inwardly. The words were meant to tease, but she knew that if she gave even the tiniest iota of an inch, Lucifer would run for miles, and damned if she wasn’t getting tired of fighting it.  
Lucifer, perceptive as always, saw her stiffen just the slightest bit and lounged back against the bar, casually lifting his glass and peering at her over the rim. Chloe tried not to glare at him; he looked far too attractive wrapped in the shadows, dark eyes watching her intently.  
“Did I touch a nerve?” he asked sweetly as he swirled his whiskey, his eyes trailing over her in a way that made her feel as he were caressing her.  
“Yeah, well, that’s the only thing you’re going to touch,” Chloe snapped waspishly, but rather than be put off by her irrational ire Lucifer seemed to zero in on it, freezing with his glass halfway to his lips. He lowered it slowly to the bar, more focused that she had ever seen him, the smile that was slowly spreading across his face very…well…devilish. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Whatever you’re thinking, Lucifer- don’t,” she warned him sternly, but he didn’t seem to be listening.  
“Well now,” he breathed. “No touching.”  
He peeled himself sinuously away from the bar, eyes bright.  
“That, Detective, is something I can work with.”  
Chloe felt adrenaline flood her, equal parts nerves and desire as Lucifer began stalking slowly towards her. He looked like a predator as he glided forward, and some secret part of her was thrilled even as she glared at him.  
“A caveat, my dear,” he said, eyes locked on hers as he finally stepped front of her. “I won’t touch you until you ask me to.”  
Chloe stared at him, trying to swallow past her suddenly dry mouth. A bolt of lust coursed through her, and she tried halfheartedly to curb it because she knew that both of them were amped up due to the stress of their recent case. On the other hand, what was wrong with blowing off a little steam? His not being allowed to touch her added a layer of safety to the experience; she could easily stop it if it went too far. He came closer and she instinctively held out a hand to hold him back. He stopped immediately, and though he didn’t look even the slightest bit discouraged, the action comforted her. He was giving her control of the situation.  
“No touching me,” she repeated, trying to hold firm. The smile she got in return was one filled with sin.  
“Detective,” he chided gently. “My word is my bond.”  
Chloe’s heart thudded as her hand wavered, then kicked into high gear as she slowly allowed it to fall to her side, her decision made.  
Lucifer’s eyes flashed as he came closer and Chloe’s breath caught in her throat when he moved to place a hand, palm down, on either side of her hips.  
Heat radiated off of him as he leaned in to the slender column of her throat, his slow inhale making Chloe shiver as he carefully took in the gentle, feminine scent of her. He sighed, his warm breath fluttering across her wildly beating pulse. He was so very close that Chloe felt surrounded by him, but true to his word he was not actually touching her anywhere. He murmured encouragingly and she allowed her head to fall backwards, giving him better access, and her thighs instinctively parted to give him more room.  
He stepped closer than she could have thought possible, his hard body so near that she felt like she were burning everywhere he almost touched. She leaned back on her hands and he came in over top of her, making her feel deliciously trapped. Normally she didn’t like being overwhelmed, she was too strong, but when Lucifer did it some primal part of her was pleased. Rather than feeling threatened by the sheer power in him, she basked in it.  
With him rising over her, it was all too easy to imagine this position under other circumstances. She pictured him without crisp white button down, recalling how he looked unclothed and completely unashamed. She bit her lip as her nipples tightened almost painfully, her imagination running wild.  
Lucifer never stopped moving, gliding over her in a way that had her fighting not to grab him and drag him to her. He blew gently across her ear and she shivered when he pulled away, eyes on her lips. He leaned in slowly, and Chloe subconsciously lifted her face to his, inexplicably disappointed when his lips ghosted past hers, their breath mingling for just a moment.  
A tiny, breathless sound of disappointment escaped her, and she closed her eyes to hide from his satisfied smile. They flew up a second later when a sudden tug at her shirt caused her to look down.  
Lucifer had managed to catch the edge of her button-down in his teeth, tugging the first button loose while managing to never actually touch her body. He was pushing the boundaries, and his smirk said he knew it, but as he gazed up at her and slowly moved onto the next button Chloe found she didn’t really want to stop him.  
Instead, she leaned back further so that he could take the edge of her shirt in his teeth again, undoing the next button with a deft tug.  
Lucifer slowly worked his way down and Chloe found herself getting restless as he sank closer and closer to where she was beginning to ache for him. She watched every move he made and he reveled in it, making a show of loosening each button as he moved lower and lower, her legs moving further apart to accommodate him.  
Chloe took a shaky breath as she gazed down at him, his eyes locked on hers as he expertly maneuvered the final button. Her shirt, which was already gaping, fell open and to the side as he removed that last obstacle. He looked incredible crouched between her thighs, and his eyes flickered down to where the heat of her burned just inches away from his face, clearly tempted.  
Chloe was a torn between disappointment and relief when he resisted and rose over her once more, carefully tugging her shirt away from her body. The brush of the fabric was feather light as it fluttered down her arms, and she shimmied a little to help it on its way.  
Lucifer’s gaze dropped to where her breasts swayed with the movement, and Chloe felt a thrill when he clenched his jaw at the sight.  
Chloe’s heartbeat roared in her ears; every inch of skin alive and hypersensitive, eager to be touched. Lucifer bent over her and she arched her back, offering herself up to him as he hovered over her aching breasts. He opened his mouth and blew warm air across one nipple where it strained against the lace of her bra before gently blowing, the sudden cool air causing it to harden exquisitely. Chloe moaned in the back of her throat and Lucifer moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.  
He urged her back further and she dropped to her elbows on the piano. Carefully, so carefully, Lucifer gently blew across her collarbone and down through the valley between her breasts, slowly moving across her quivering stomach. Goosebumps rippled across her skin everywhere his breath fluttered across her, until at last his head was poised once more between her thighs.  
Chloe writhed. This was more than she had anticipated. Her body was coiled tighter than a spring, and he hadn’t even laid a finger on her. Her muscles clenched, hot and wet with want.  
She watched, breathless, as he hovered over her, his eyes watching her as he lowered his head until he floated just above where she needed him so badly. With a wicked smile, Lucifer parted his lips and breathed hot hair across her core, setting her on fire.  
The sensation hit her like lightning, and Chloe shot up off of her elbows, one hand reaching out to push Lucifer back a bit to give her some much needed space before she came apart.  
“I thought we’d agreed no touching,” Lucifer pouted playfully, slowly rising to his full height. Though he continued to stand as close as he could, he somehow refrained from touching her still, a fact that both reassured and frustrated her to no end.  
“If I remember right, the deal was that you couldn’t touch me, not the other way around,” she said. She had been shooting for levity, but the desire coursing through her made her voice come out husky and soft. Lucifer grinned in delight.  
“And here I thought I was supposed to be the master of dirty deals,” he quipped, obligingly moving his hands to grip the edges of the piano. “Very well, Detective, a deal is a deal. Consider me at your disposal.”  
When she hesitated, he leaned in, his lips a breath away from hers.  
“Might I suggest starting with the shirt?” he suggested softly, and she shivered. “It seems only fair, after all.”  
Chloe’s hands shook just the tiniest bit as she reached for the first button on his shirt, sliding it free and exposing the smooth, warm flesh beneath. He preened as she slowly revealed more and more of his body, his arrogance making her smile even as she appreciated his beauty.  
When his shirt hung lose, Chloe finally allowed her fingers to touch him, gently grazing the hard planes of his stomach. Lucifer sucked in a breath at the contact, and fairly purred when she placed her hands fully against him and smoothed them up over the broad expanse of his chest.  
She trailed her hands up over his shoulders, gently pushing the shirt aside and down over his arms. She thought he would lean back and let the soft cotton fall to the ground, but Lucifer seemed disinclined to move, simply allowing the shirt to slide down his arms and gather at his wrists, effectively manacling him. Chloe found the idea both erotic and comforting, and it gave her the courage to continue her explorations.  
Her fingers traced over the smooth skin that stretched over his well-shaped muscles. Lucifer was breathing a little harder now, and Chloe was captivated by the sight of his muscles flexing just the slightest bit as he exhaled. She slid her hands over his ribs as they expanded, loving the play of muscles beneath her fingertips, and Lucifer closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. Her hands slowly slid under his arms to glide across his back, and unthinkingly her fingertips brushed against the scars that marred the otherwise perfect flesh.  
Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and he instinctively began to pull away, but Chloe moved her fingers away from his scars and clung to him, begging without words for him to stay, not to break this fragile spell they had woven. He hesitated, his enormous body tense to the point of trembling. After a long moment, he seemed to relax into her touch once more. She read the acquiescence in his eyes, though he still seemed nervous, but Chloe did not push him and chose to keep her fingers safely on the firm flesh around his waist.  
For an instant she found it hard to breathe past the knot of emotion that choked her; he was willing to trust her with is body, with his scars. She wanted to do the same.  
Chloe tilted her head back to meet his eyes and he gazed at her searchingly, uncertainty still flickering in those dark depths. Slowly, Chloe stretched up and pressed her lips gently to his.  
Lucifer was stunned at the sweetness of the kiss. It was soft and giving and unlike any he had ever experienced. Most kisses tasted like lust and greed; but Chloe’s kiss was so much more. In her kiss he felt her trust, her complete and utter acceptance of him. Not for the power he held, not for his money or status, but simply for him. Her kiss tasted of honest affection, and perhaps the beginning of something deeper.  
Lucifer pulled back a fraction of an inch, a little overwhelmed. His eyes were wide and completely disarmed as Chloe looked up at him, hesitant and unsure.  
Her heart clenched with the realization that she had well and truly fallen.  
She licked her lips and Lucifer’s eyes dropped automatically to track the movement.  
“Touch me,” she whispered.  
She had expected him to react immediately as soon as the offer was made, running his hands over her, but he surprised her by leaning slowly in for another kiss. He brushed his lips over hers softly, as if exploring something new, and she sighed as she leaned into him. Her hands drifted back up over his chest and she twined her arms around his neck as he dropped his shirt to the ground and wrapped his own arms around her back, one hand rising to cradle the back of her head.  
His mouth moved over hers more boldly as he sank further into his element, and she moaned in the back of her throat when he pulled her flush up against him. She pressed into him and opened her mouth at his urging, her heart beating madly as he slipped his tongue inside of her.  
The fire that had been banked blazed as he leaned her back against the piano, following her down to cover her. The cool surface of the piano beneath her was a delightful contrast to the burning heat of his flesh as he pressed into her, his tongue gliding sinuously against her own.  
Chloe arched beneath him, pushing herself against him. Lucifer drew his hand softly down her side and over her hip, urging her to wrap her legs around him as he kissed her deeply. She complied and he thrust against her, the feel of her jeans grinding against her drawing a gasp from her.  
Lucifer pushed against her again and she almost whimpered in need, the sound singing through his blood. His arm brushed against the hard wood of the piano and suddenly he growled, dissatisfied that she should be pressed against something so unforgiving. She should be sprawled in comfort and luxury while he drowned her in pleasure, and without warning he swept her up off of the piano, her arms and legs clenching around him in surprise as he took her slight weight without a thought. He kept her locked tightly against him as he spun around, shifting them gracefully through a doorway and into the lush opulence of his bedroom.  
Chloe looked up at Lucifer as he laid her gently down on the cool softness of his silk sheets. His eyes were burning with need in the soft lamplight that lit the room, but he acted as if he had all the time in the world as he stretched out next to her, his fingers tracing over her collar bone and down over the downy soft flesh of her breast. He took her mouth in another passionate kiss as his fingers gently plucked at the sensitive peak of her nipple, sending lightning lancing through her body. His clever fingers trailed delicately over her stomach and down to the button on her jeans, flicking them open like magic before sliding his hand beneath the material.  
She whimpered as his fingers brushed across the scrap of fabric that separated him from the sensitive nub hidden in her depths, and he caressed the damp lace teasingly.  
“So hot, Detective, like you’re made of fire,” he murmured, and she nipped at his lower lip in punishment when he refused to touch her more fully. He smiled wickedly. “I like fire.”  
A cry tore from her lips when he began pressing against her in earnest, his nimble fingers working her despite the constriction of her remaining clothing. She tossed her head back, lost to the sensation, and growled in frustration when he pulled back.  
Lucifer reared up on his knees, divesting her of her shoes so quickly she didn’t even notice until his hands were sliding her remaining clothes down her long legs unimpeded.  
The rush of cool air against her was a shock to her senses, but as quickly as Chloe felt it Lucifer replaced it, igniting her as he brushed his lips teasingly along the inside of her thigh. She had a breathless moment to realize his intent before his lips closed over her fully, his tongue sliding out to rasp against her core.  
The sensation was so overwhelming that Chloe hissed and tried instinctively to pull away, but Lucifer clamped his hand down over her hips and gave her no choice but to ride out the incredible pleasure. She thrashed against the bed as he worked his mouth on her, suckling and lashing at her with his tongue, no longer playing games.  
Chloe felt the pressure in her stomach begin to coil dangerously, and tugged on him frantically, trying to force her muddled mind into coherence as she tipped precariously towards the edge.  
“Stop!” she cried, and to her relief and surprise Lucifer did, looking up at her curiously. She tried to catch her breath as the sight of him nearly undid her again.  
“Not…without…you,” she panted.  
Lucifer blinked at her, surprised. Her eyes were hazy with passion as she looked at him, and he shook himself slightly, refusing to dwell on how touched he was. She wanted him there with her, and that meant more to him than he cared to admit.  
Standing quickly, he wasted no time removing his slacks, kicking them carelessly to the side. Exhibitionist that he was, he thrilled at her look of appreciation, but he found himself too eager for her touch to truly revel in it. She opened her arms to him in invitation, and as he sank into them his heart pulsed with something he had not felt in eons.  
Warmth. Welcome.  
Home.  
He captured her lips again as he slid his hand beneath her back, swiftly undoing the hooks to her bra, wanting no barriers between them. He pulled away long enough to slide the fabric down her arms, and then he was crushing her against him, loving the feel of her against his chest.  
She clung to him just as tightly, her tongue tangling with his as she slid her leg against his sinuously.  
Lucifer’s hands stroked down her body as he pressed against her, feeling the wetness of her desire on his flesh as she cradled him between her thighs. He pushed up on his elbows and looked down at her, giving her one last chance to change her mind. She looked like an angel as she stared up at him, her face flushed and her golden hair cascading over his pillow like a halo.  
Chloe trailed her fingers along the side of his face, reaching up and brushing her lips against his own.  
“I need you,” she whispered softly.  
Lucifer’s heart stuttered, but he needed no further prompting as he shifted forward and placed himself against her slick entrance. He watched her face, mesmerized by the way her eyelashes fluttered down to brush her flushed cheeks when he began to press into her. He gritted his teeth as she slowly enveloped him, the heat and wetness of her forcing him to bury his hands in the silk sheets to restrain himself. He moved slowly to give her a chance to grow accustomed to him, but the sensations were driving him almost beyond the point of sanity.  
Chloe took a shuddering breath when at last he was fully embedded inside her, stunned at how full she felt. Lucifer trailed heated kisses along the smooth column of her neck as he fought to give her time to grow used to him and she moved restlessly, the slight friction sending a shock of sensation through her core.  
Lucifer began to move, sliding in and out of her with slow deliberate strokes. Her hips rose to meet his eagerly, and she moaned deep in her throat as his muscles flexed beneath her hands.  
She arched into his hand when he moved to cup her breast, rolling hardened nipple between his fingers as he thrust into her again and again.  
When he slid his hand lower and once again found the sensitive nub hidden where their flesh was joined, Chloe cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders in a way that flooded him with satisfaction.  
Lucifer felt Chloe begin to tighten around him and felt an echoing pulse in his blood. He clenched his jaw, determined to ride it out, but she refused to let him distance himself, catching his lips in a wild kiss as she clung to him. He buried his fist in her hair as they both soared higher and higher, coiled so tightly together it was impossible to tell where they ceased being two parts and instead became one whole. For a breathless moment they trembled on the edge before Lucifer threw them over with one last powerful thrust.  
Chloe screamed as she came apart in his arms, but Lucifer stole the sound from her lips, seizing them in a fierce kiss.  
He felt wave after wave of pleasure take her, locking her around him as he shattered as well. He poured everything he had into the incredible heat of her and she took everything he had to give, the two clinging to each other as the storm raged through them.  
At last the maelstrom receded, leaving them panting. She stroked her fingers gently through his thick black hair and he nuzzled beneath her jaw, placing tiny soothing kisses behind her ear. Nether seemed to want to stop touching the other, and finally Lucifer, worried about crushing her, rolled to his side, taking her with him and tucking her up against him. Chloe went willingly, cuddling into him and sliding her arm around his waist. He sighed contentedly when she pressed her lips against his throat before snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, sighing sleepily.  
Lucifer pet her softly as her breathing slowly deepened, his fingers caressing her back and down the long lines over her hip as she surrendered to sleep. His mind was whirling with the implications of what they had just experienced; never in his very long life had he ever felt the way he did with Chloe. No one had ever wanted him for anything more than what he could give them- power, pleasure, money- but Chloe just wanted him for himself, and Lucifer found himself trying to untangle a myriad of emotions; joy, terror, contentment, exhilaration.  
Love.  
He buried his nose in her hair and she hummed sleepily, hugging him tighter for a second before sinking back into slumber.  
He smiled a little in anticipation at how she would react in the morning; he had a feeling his detective would fight tooth and nail against what was happening between them, and he relished the battle. He could be patient, for her, while she figured out what he already knew. They belonged together, and he was never going to let her go.  
Tugging the sheet protectively over the woman in his arms, Lucifer at last closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Lucifer or any of the affiliated characters, despite my best efforts. I sacrificed a honey bun to try to summon him to my home, but had zero luck. I did, however, summon ants....

With a soft inhale, Chloe began to slowly rouse from a deep and restful sleep. As she floated up from the darkness, she became conscious of the different sensations surrounding her; cool air against her shoulder where the silky soft sheet had fallen away, the weight of a downy comforter that had been tucked around her to keep her warm.  
The incredible heat of the hard body lying halfway beneath her, arms wrapped around her like steel bands.  
Chloe froze in momentary panic. It wasn’t that she was in denial about what had happened, her body ached deliciously from where Lucifer had woken her three more times during the night, making love to her in ways that had her blushing in the morning light.  
She just hadn’t expected him to be here when she woke up.  
She wasn’t sure why the possibility hadn’t occurred to her, she was in his house after all. Still, Lucifer had never struck her as one to stick around the next morning; she figured he would have snuck out at some point to go do…whatever it was that he did. Club things. Anything.  
Despite her assumptions here he was, gentle breaths rising and falling beneath her cheek where she lay tucked up against his side. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Chloe lifted her cheek from the firm muscles on his chest and looked up at him. His face was utterly relaxed in sleep and deceptively innocent. Lucifer; Heaven’s most beautiful angel. As she gazed up at him, Chloe could almost believe it.  
She must not have been careful enough when she moved, because suddenly Lucifer lifted his head from the pillow, squinting blearily around until he saw her next to him. Chloe held her breath, but Lucifer simply rolled towards her and flung his other arm more fully around her, snuggling into her before promptly dropping back off to sleep.  
Chloe bit her lip, trying not to smile, and her heart beat crazily inside her chest. Sleepy Lucifer was so much cuter than she’d ever imagined, with his rumpled hair and his guard completely down. She clamped down on the feeling, lecturing herself not to get too attached. He was a playboy; there was no telling what last night had been, or would mean for them moving forward. It could have meant nothing to him, where she was finding all to quickly it had meant everything to her.  
She allowed herself to stay still for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of him holding her so close. It had been a long time since she had felt anything even close to the way she felt now. He held her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go, and she felt cherished. Then again, she could be overthinking things, something she had a nasty tendency to do.  
Lucifer could very well break her heart if she were reading too much into this.  
Needing some space, Chloe carefully tried to slide out of his arms, but Lucifer seemed disinclined to let her go. She tried again, but all her efforts earned her were some disgruntled mutterings from the crook of her neck. She would never get out at this rate.  
“Lucifer,” she whispered. He made a noise that seemed vaguely inquiring, so she continued. “I need a shower.”  
Lucifer lifted his head and looked down at her, sleepy but intrigued, and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Alone,” she said, not bothering to try to hide her smile. “I’ll never get clean with you in there.”  
Lucifer grinned and surprised her by dropping a swift kiss on her lips before releasing her. As she slid out of bed and padded toward the bathroom, she noticed that Lucifer must have been up at some point during the night because her clothes were stacked neatly in a chair at the foot of the bed. She glanced over her shoulder at him, but he had stolen her pillow and buried himself back under the covers.  
Chloe grabbed her clothes and ducked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her before leaning against it, clutching her clothes to her chest. It was such a small gesture, but so thoughtful.  
Or just polite. Damn.  
Growling, Chloe set her clothes on the sink and moved to the shower. Like everything Lucifer owned, the shower was luxurious, with a heated seat built into the stonework and at least seven showerheads. Chloe amused herself by playing with the settings before settling on a firm jet from every angle, the water massaging her sore muscles. She grimaced; she really should stretch before engaging in any more acrobatics with the incredibly athletic man in the next room.  
Assuming there were any more acrobatics.  
Now that he had gotten what he wanted, would he get bored? Lucifer had the attention span of an ADHD cocker spaniel, what if he moved on to his next distraction and left her behind?  
Of course, nothing he’d done so far seemed to indicate that he was prepared to move on. He’d stayed with her the whole night, and had seemed very affectionate so far this morning.  
Chloe sighed and leaned her hands against the stone wall in front of her, bowing her head to allow the stream of water to flow down her neck and back. There was nothing she could do at this point; if he was going to stay he would, if not, she would deal with that when it happened.  
Chloe had to grin as she perused the various products that lined the shower wall; Lucifer had at least twice as many as she did. Helping herself, she washed quickly, sighing a little in regret as she turned of the water and stepped out off the glorious shower. If she ever won the lottery, she was going to buy a shower just like that. Her eyes widened as she looked around the corner and caught sight of a huge bathtub. It was the size of a small pool and had massaging jets in every direction. Screw the shower, she wanted THAT.  
Grabbing a fluffy black towel, she buried her face in the incredible softness of it before briskly swiping it over her arms and legs, drying herself off. Leaning over, she wrapped her hair turban-style to soak up the extra water while she quickly donned her clothing, rummaging through Lucifer’s things until she found a comb. Unwrapping her hair, she dragged the comb through the long strands and wished she had a blow dryer, but Lucifer’s need for accessories seemed to stop there.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, she was surprised by the woman that looked back. Though Lucifer had managed not to leave any marks on her, she looked…different. Or maybe she just felt different. Her fingers flexed nervously in the towel she still held and she hung it firmly from the wall. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, she took a steadying breath as she prepared to face the beast in his den.  
Walking out into the bedroom, she was surprised to see Lucifer freshly showered and dressed in black slacks and a crisp black button down. Chloe’s heart thudded as she looked at him, dark and seductive. He looked up from where he was fastening his cuff links, brightening when he saw her.  
“And a very good morning to you, Detective,” he said smiled, his eyes raking hungrily over her. She blushed, but he was talking again.  
“No rest for the wicked, I’m afraid,” he said cheerfully. “Your bloody phone began making the most abominable racket soon after you abandoned me. It would seem we have another case.”  
“You answered it?!” Chloe choked, horrifying visions flitting through her head of the third degree she would get at work with Lucifer answering her phone so early in the morning. He winked at her.  
“I would never be so uncivilized,” he assured her after a moment of torture, and Chloe could suddenly breathe again. She didn’t want to have to deal with anyone else until she figured out how to deal with the man in front of her.  
“I did, however listen to the message,” he continued, and at her wry look, he shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. “I was curious.”  
With a sigh Chloe grabbed her phone and relistened to the message, noting when the call had been received and where she was needed. She was surprised, the call had come directly from Lt. Olivia Monroe rather than a dispatcher or fellow detective. Shooting a quick text to Monroe to let her know they were on the way, she tucked the phone into her pocket and grabbed her jacket.  
“What, no breakfast?” Lucifer asked, aghast. Chloe gave him a level look.  
“It’s not like the poor sod is going anywhere,” Lucifer pointed out, huffily sliding his arms through his suit jacket. Chloe just rolled her eyes and fished her keys out of her pocket as she led the way out of the penthouse.  
Lucifer pouted in the car, though he seemed somewhat mollified when she stopped and got them coffee. Chloe was greatly relieved that it seemed to be business as usual between them, however she was also unnerved by it. What did that mean?  
Weaving in and out of the black-and-whites scattered around the crime scene, Chloe eased the car up along the curb outside of a high-end residential space. It was a modern mansion, all glass and chrome, and Chloe grimaced at the realization that this case was high profile. That’s probably why they had been called; it was likely all hands on deck for a good showing from the force.  
The lieutenant herself walked out the front door, and Chloe walked up to meet her while Lucifer paused to glance up at the house. Chloe nodded at her, but Monroe had eyes only for Lucifer.  
“Lucky you, getting to work with a man like that,” muttered Monroe. “I don’t know how you get any work done at all.”  
“She has a strict no-touching policy,” said Lucifer, startling Chloe, who hadn’t heard him approach. She fought a blush furiously, and while Lucifer didn’t exactly smile his eyes glittered playfully as he looked down at her. Monroe didn’t pay any attention to Chloe’s struggle.  
“Her loss,” she purred at Lucifer, but to Chloe’s surprise he didn’t respond, simply smiling instead. Monroe’s eyes shifted back to Chloe.  
“You don’t look the worse for wear from it though,” she commented. “I expected you to crawl in here half dead after hunting down that last perp.”  
Lucifer turned to Chloe and made a show of looking at her.  
“You know, she has a point, Detective,” he commented, eyes wide, as if puzzled. “You’re positively glowing. Trying something new, perhaps?”  
She glared at him, silently promising him his just retribution if he didn’t stop, but his smile just widened gleefully.  
“Vitamins? A new exercise routine maybe? Whatever your secret, I suggest that you continue-it's doing wonders!.”  
Monroe was looking at her curiously, so Chloe just muttered unintelligibly into her cup as she went to take a sip.  
“Whatever it is, I want some,” said Monroe as she turned away, and Chloe choked on her coffee. Lucifer patted her helpfully on the back as she sputtered.  
With the lieutenant’s back turned Chloe tried to kick Lucifer in the shins, but he was expecting it and skipped nimbly out of the way, eyes dancing.  
Stupid man.  
Stupid adorable man.  
“So violent,” he commented cheerfully as he turned to follow the lieutenant into the building. “Stop dawdling now, there’s a dead man inside and some unfortunate soul needs punished for it.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes at his back. Following him across the threshold, Chloe opened her mind to the flood of information that the crime scene presented. The layout of the house was open, with the foyer flowing into a large living room on one side and what looked to be a formal dining room on the other, with grand sweeping stairs leading to the second story directly to the front. The house was very elegant and just screamed wealth. It was done in a pretty, but neutral, cream color with jewel tones popping out in the form of carpet runners along the hardwood floor. A crystal chandelier drew the eyes up to the high, arched ceilings, and Chloe quirked an eyebrow. Boring colors aside, this looked like the type of place Lucifer would haunt.  
Speaking of…well...the devil…Lucifer had moseyed right into the eye of the storm and stood looking down at the body of a relatively fit man that appeared to have been in his late 50’s. Chloe joined the group of officers crowded around the body to check it out for herself. The man wore an extremely well tailored black suit that set off his salt and pepper hair to advantage and contrasted nicely with the powder blue dress shirt he had been wearing. He was dressed impeccably, save for where the blood had soaked through his shirt from what appeared to be multiple stab wounds.  
Chloe felt a niggling sense of recognition as she glanced at his handsome, if nondescript face, and felt her heart drop when she saw the American flag pin on his lapel.  
“That’s Senator Whaldon,” she muttered, recognizing him at last, and Lucifer perked up immediately.  
“Oh, a politician!” he said gleefully. “They always have such delightfully nasty little secrets tucked away in their closets. I’ll check the bedroom!”  
Chloe snagged his arm as he brushed by in an effort to corral his enthusiasm, and instead steered him towards what appeared to be the senator’s office through another door. As soon as they were out of sight of the other officers, Lucifer tugged her up against him.  
“Wanted to get me alone, did you?” he teased as his hands slid sinuously down her back to her hips, and Chloe blushed and glared at him.  
“Focus,” she ordered sternly, and with an unapologetic grin he let her go. She tried to ignore the pang of disappointment when he obeyed and she walked around behind the gigantic desk to take a look at the papers scattered across the surface. It was a beautiful desk, the dark wood well polished but still showing signs of age. Whaldon had obviously spent a great deal of time here.  
Nosey as ever, Lucifer also began riffling through the paperwork.  
“Whaldon has been in the news lately, that’s why I recognized him,” mused Chloe. “He sponsored a pretty controversial bill that would completely revamp shipping policies at the docks. Maybe someone wasn’t too happy with his proposal.”  
Lucifer flopped the papers back on the desk.  
“No, that’s boring,” he complained. “This man was stabbed; the killer looked in his eyes and got blood on his hands!” Lucifer held his own hands up dramatically before gesturing back towards the papers. “There’s no passion here- if I were going to kill someone over paperwork I would just shoot them and be done with it.”  
“I don’t know- if I were smuggling something in through the harbor and someone was trying to make that harder, I’d feel pretty passionate about it,” Chloe argued for the sake of arguing, but secretly she had a feeling Lucifer was right. This seemed personal.  
“Find anything?” called a voice from the doorway, and Chloe looked up to see Dan leaning against the doorframe. It was strange seeing him without his gun belt and badge slung from his hip.  
After the fiasco with Malcolm forced Dan to turn himself in for removing evidence, he’d been taken into custody and charged with theft, tampering with evidence, and conspiracy to commit murder. Luckily, the attorney general agreed to drop the latter charge when it became obvious that Malcolm was unhinged and acting alone.  
With Malcolm dead, there was no one besides Dan and Chloe who knew about the events at Palmetto, and by unspoken agreement the two decided to keep it that way.  
Dan was found guilty for tampering with evidence and theft and was sentenced to two years in prison, though the judge suspended the sentence because of his impeccable record leading up to the incident and his complete cooperation during the investigation itself. Essentially, he was put on reporting probation with a very short leash.  
One cannot be a detective with felony charges, however, and so Dan had been removed from the force. He was also no longer allowed to carry a gun.  
He had taken the change of circumstances with as much grace as could be expected, and had bounced back by setting himself up as a private investigator. Still, PI’s shouldn’t have been in on an active crime scene like this.  
“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked, surprised. Dan pushed off the door and strolled towards her, holding a file in his hand.  
“I still know a few people on the force,” he said jokingly as he came closer. Chloe didn’t move to meet him; despite his efforts to find a way back into her life, Chloe had kept him at a distance in every way except for when it came to Trixie. He had worked hard to redeem himself, but though Chloe had forgiven him for everything he’d done, she would never be able to really trust him again.  
“I wanted to give this to you, I have some information here abo—”  
Dan cut off suddenly and his eyes widened. He drew a slow breath and raked his eyes down her, a look of shock on his face. His eyes slanted over at Lucifer before returning to meet her own, a look of disgust on his face.  
“Really?” he demanded. “I thought you were better than that.”  
He turned on his heel and was almost out the door before Chloe could think to move. She stormed out after him, following him outside away from the crowd.  
“What the hell is your problem?” she demanded in a hissed whisper. He turned to her abruptly.  
“He is!” Dan hissed back angrily, pointing an angry finger towards the house. “I can’t believe you’re sleeping with him! He’s a worthless, spoiled brat with a god-complex, and you fell for his little act hook, line, and sinker.”  
Dan ran a hand through his hair in agitation.  
“You can’t possibly think he’s going to stick around- he’s going to be off chasing the next nice bit of tail before you can even blink. He’s probably hitting on the widow right now-”  
“You know what? It’s none of your business who, what, where, or when I do things anymore Dan,” Chloe cut him off viciously. “You lost that privilege a long time ago. My relationship, or whatever it is I have with Lucifer, is my concern, not yours. Back off.”  
Dan just curled his lip at her in disgust.  
“Keep him away from Trixie,” he said flatly.  
“Get out of my crime scene,” Chloe replied coldly.  
Without another word Dan turned on his heel and stalked off, and only when he had peeled away in his car did Chloe allow herself to slump against the side of the house, leaning her head back against the cool stucco. She hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans and looked up at the sky, trying to calm herself down.  
Lucifer strolled up next to her and leaned back against the wall as well, his shoulder brushing hers. He mimicked her posture, hooking his hands in his pants pockets and crossing his feet in front of him. The backs of their hands brushed, and after a moment she felt his smallest finger twine around hers. Warmth eased the hollow ache in her chest.  
The tiny show of affection was hidden by their hands, looking at them no one would have guessed he was holding her. Subtlety was not something Lucifer took naturally to; he was doing it for her. She leaned into him just the slightest bit, grateful for the support he was offering.  
“Were you eavesdropping?” she asked quietly.  
“Naturally,” he replied just as softly. He looked down at her.  
“Want me to have Maze beat him up for you?” he offered, and she laughed, her heart lightening.  
“Not going to do the dirty work yourself, huh?” she teased and he just smiled.  
“I’d kill him,” he said simply, and Chloe couldn’t tell if he was joking. They fell silent, and Chloe found herself replaying the scene in her mind, trying to figure out what had given her away. She caught the scent of Lucifer’s cologne on the breeze and suddenly, it clicked.  
“I smell like you,” she said, and Lucifer turned to her, unsurprised. “I used your body wash.”  
“Add to that you’re in the same clothes as yesterday and your hair is still damp, it’s not hard to put two and two together, even for the douche,” agreed Lucifer.  
Chloe sighed deeply.  
“Regrets already, Detective?” asked Lucifer lightly, but Chloe suspected there was insecurity behind the words. She tightened her finger around his.  
“No,” she said firmly, and may have imagined that his shoulders relaxed slightly. “I’m just not looking forward to what a pain-in-the-ass he’s going to be about this.”  
“Well, the offer to borrow Maze still stands,” he said, and suddenly produced an appointment book from his pocket.  
“I found this in a drawer,” he said, holding it out. Chloe knew it was pointless to chastise him for removing evidence from the scene and so just shook her head and bent to look at it. By unspoken agreement, neither let go of the other, and so Lucifer allowed the book to fall open in his palm while Chloe used her free hand to flip through the pages, her heart thundering at the maintained contact.  
“Meetings, meetings, a lunch engagement, more meetings, dinner. All pretty run of the mill,” Chloe said. She paused, peering closer at the paper.  
“It looks like he had an appointment last night at 9 o’clock with someone named Sissy,” she mused. “That’s awfully late for a meeting.”  
“You’re not concerned about the name Sissy?” asked Lucifer. “That’s a working-girl’s moniker if I ever heard one. My money’s on the wife.”  
Chloe just shook her head.  
“Well, it’s a lead,” she said, then smiled up at him with a soft squeeze of his finger. “Let's go find Sissy.”  
Reluctantly, Lucifer allowed her hand to slip away from his as she pushed away from the wall.  
“Sissy,” he muttered as he moved to follow. “Ridiculous name.”

~  
Lucifer sat very still, eyebrows raised, and for once, quiet. Momentarily.  
“You don’t look at all like a Sissy,” he said at last, and Chloe, sitting next to him, “accidently” elbowed him in the ribs as she sat forward.  
The young woman sitting across from her narrowed her eyes at Lucifer. Sissy, aka Elisabeth Whaldon, was the 19-year-old daughter of Senator Whaldon, and couldn’t have looked further from the part. Her hair was dyed a cheap jet black that absorbed the light, and was hacked into a side-swept style that forced her to constantly brush it away from her face. Her eyes, a brilliant, striking blue, were heavily lined with liner, cat’s eyes sweeping dramatically out either side despite it only being late morning. Her lips were stained blood red, and rings on each side winked from her snakebite piercing. Her clothing was black as well, either leather or studded, and Chloe wondered how she could bear it in the heat of the shabby studio apartment. Though an air conditioner rested in the window, it was clearly busted, and the pitiful overhead ceiling fan limping along with only three blades did little to move the hot air.  
“You a cop?” the girl asked harshly, and Lucifer offered her his most charming smile.  
“Consultant, actually,” he replied.  
“Then if you call me Sissy again, I will hurt you,” the girl snarled, and Lucifer cocked his head, unimpressed, but curious. Chloe cleared her throat, stepping in to coral the situation.  
“Ms. Whaldon, I’m so sorry for your loss,” she said quickly, and despite her tough-as-nails attitude, Chloe thought she saw the girl’s lip quiver. Elisabeth’s pretty eyes were red, but from drugs or tears Chloe couldn’t tell.  
“We saw in your father’s appointment book that you had a meeting with him last night. Can you tell us how he was when you saw him?” Chloe continued.  
“I didn’t go,” the girl replied angrily. “We haven’t spoken in a year, why would I come running back just because he snapped his fingers?”  
The girl sank sullenly into the faded corduroy cushions of the armchair where she was curled up.  
“If you didn’t make your appointment, do you mind telling me where you were at 9 p.m.?” Chloe continued. Elisabeth glared at her defiantly.  
“I was here. By myself.”  
When Chloe didn’t say anything, Elisabeth slammed her hand down on the armrest of the chair.  
“Go ahead, think whatever you want- everyone always does,” the girl said angrily. “I didn’t hurt him, I didn’t want him dead, I didn’t want any of this!”  
“Of course you didn’t,” Lucifer said soothingly, leaning forward and catching Elisabeth’s eye. The girl stilled, and Chloe felt the slight tingling in the air that meant Lucifer was pulling his mind tricks. His voice rolled seductively through the room as he leaned forward, the girl utterly caught in his thrall.  
“So tell me, dearest. What is it you do desire?”  
Elisabeth blinked, entranced.  
“I...want to be good enough,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “Not the way they wanted me to be, but just for being me.”  
Sitting back, Lucifer freed her from his thrall, and Elisabeth’s sudden blink caused her tears to spill over, leaving tracks in her cheap eye makeup. Chloe could feel Lucifer’s tension as the girl’s plight resonated with him.  
“Elisabeth, can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your father?” Chloe asked gently, though part of her was still focused on Lucifer and the pain that Elisabeth’s confession had triggered.  
The girl shook her head, disarmed and mystified that she had shared so much.  
“No, everyone liked him,” she said shakily. One corner of her mouth tugged up in a wobbly half smile. “Mom was going to make him president someday- people couldn’t afford not to like him.”  
Chloe’s heart ached for the girl, and after a few more questions Chloe and Lucifer stood. Elisabeth walked them out, her manners too deeply instilled to be overcome by her rebellious attitude. At the door, she hesitated, meeting Chloe’s eyes.  
“Detective, please find who did this. Dad may not have been the greatest father, but I think if he’d just been a little stronger, he could have been.”  
Chloe nodded, and the Elisabeth slowly closed the door and disappeared back into the darkness of her shabby studio, leaving Chloe and Lucifer standing in the shadows of the front stoop. Lucifer took a deep breath.  
“Shabby father figures make the world go ‘round, eh?” he said lightly. He moved to step off the stoop, but Chloe reached out and caught his jacket sleeve, tugging him to a stop.  
When he looked back at her, she hesitated, unsure of where she stood and not wanting to cross any lines, but she couldn’t stand to see him hurting. Not after what they had shared.  
“For what it’s worth,” she began, awkward but sincere. “I like who you are. I wouldn’t change anything.”  
Lucifer met her eyes searchingly, and after a moment he lifted a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
“That’s all that matters then, isn’t it?” he murmured, and she turned to press her cheek into his hand for a moment.  
Turning abruptly, she stepped out into the sunlight and searched for a way to break the heavy aura surrounding them.  
“Well, I’m sure I could find something to change if I really tried,” she chirped over her shoulder as he moved to follow, and with a grin he cocked an eyebrow at her, seeming equally relieved to leave the serious moment behind. “A little respect for police protocol certainly wouldn’t kill you.”  
“Better not to risk it,” he replied gravely, and placed a hand unconsciously on her back as they made their way to her car. “We might both die of boredom.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes as they reached the car and separated to slide into their respective seats. Lucifer shut the door and turned towards her expectantly.  
“So Detective, where to now?”  
Chloe glanced back up at Elisabeth’s apartment, already deep in thought.  
“I have a couple of questions for Mrs. Whaldon,” she murmured, thinking about what kind of mother would allow her daughter to be chased off into such a dump. Lucifer’s smile was less-than-pleasant as she put the car in gear.  
“As do I. Lead on, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooooo clearly the story is not ending there lol. You all inspired me with your questions about the next morning, and my mind just wouldn't stay still until I wrote it out. However, like any story I try to write, it seemed to take on a life of its own, and now it's coming out like an episode of the series :-P They still need to figure out what they're doing with themselves, but one chapter clearly isn't long enough to do it. Oddly enough, I've noticed through the series that Lucifer is FAR more comfortable sharing his feelings than Chloe, even though it sometimes takes him longer to figure them out. It makes Lucifer seem strangely mature (sort of) in this phase of their relationship while he's quietly waiting for her to realize she's on the same page, neh? =^.^=  
> Anyhoo, as always please let me know what you think! Comments really do get me through the day- I have an addictive personality and there's no high quite like interaction with all of you!  
> Lovelovelovelove,  
> ~ShadowS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have decided that perhaps I should move to L.A. so that I can be closer to the devil of my dreams! Step one will be to rob a bank so that I can have enough money to move, buy slinky dresses, and afford the cover charge at LUX until my devil-kins realizes the object of his desires is sitting right at the bar. Stalking is such an ugly word- I prefer "persistent" =^.^=

Chloe hung up the phone with more force than might have been necessary, rubbing an exasperated hand over her face. Lucifer glanced up from where he was perched on the side of her desk, fiddling with a mug of pens absentmindedly. He was clearly bored, and Chloe wondered how much longer he would last before he actually exploded from attempting to leave her alone. He was trying to let her work for once, but he was terrible at it and actually ended up being more distracting than if he’d just whined and complained like normal.  
The endorphins from last night must have warped her brain, because God help her, she found it cute instead of annoying.  
“Any luck?” Lucifer asked hopefully, abandoning the mug of pens.  
“No, according to Mrs. Whaldon’s secretary she spent the weekend at their vacation house and hasn’t returned yet,” replied Chloe, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t getting a headache. She rubbed tiredly at her temples and Lucifer glanced at her fingers, but made no move to take over. Chloe appreciated it; the middle of the bullpen surrounded by detectives was no place for even a hint of PDA, no matter how badly Chloe wanted a head rub. She glanced at her watch.  
“It’s just as well, I wouldn’t have been able to interview her this afternoon anyway,” she muttered, feeling fussy. “Trixie will be getting out of school soon, I might as well go and pick her up.”  
She sat back in her chair, suddenly realizing what was contributing to her bad mood. Without work for the case, she really had no reason for Lucifer to stick around and she wasn’t ready to not spend time with him. She could invite him to dinner, but he might think dinner at home with a little kid would be boring. Plus, she didn’t want to scare him into thinking she expected him to suddenly play daddy just because they had slept together.  
She glanced over at him where he sat looking at her levelly. With sudden inspiration she grabbed the folder off her desk.  
“I’m going to take this home to work on later. If you don’t have anything to do tonight maybe you can swing by and give me a hand? It’s always helpful to have a second set of eyes on stuff like this,” she said casually. Lucifer’s expression didn’t change.  
“Nope,” he chirped, and Chloe stared at him, her heart dropping. “You’re going to take me home and feed me. For some reason I didn’t get breakfast, and if I don’t eat soon I may very well kick off, devil or no.”  
Chloe fought back a blush as her heart hiccupped into starting again; she should have just been brave enough to ask. Still, she couldn’t deny that she was happy he was coming. His smirk said she didn’t hide it as well as she’d tried to.  
“Yeah, I can see you’re just wasting away,” she replied, and his look melted from teasing to sultry in an instant.  
“Maybe you just need a closer look,” he purred, pitching his voice low so that it carried no further than her ears. Her mouth went dry at the blatant invitation, and she tried to pretend she wasn’t affected.  
“Come on then,” she said, as if much put upon. “A meal for a meal. Never let it be said that the devil died on my watch.”  
Behind her, Lucifer winced a little, but Chloe was already thinking about what to cook. Nothing too fancy; she didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard, but she wanted him to like it. Suddenly she felt like growling, she felt as antsy as a teenager on her first date.  
The drive to the school was blessedly quick, and Chloe slid hurriedly from her seat and closed the door behind her. No sooner had her boots hit the sidewalk than Trixie emerged from the doors of the school, headed for the buses. Glancing up, the girl turned abruptly and ran to Chloe, he face wreathed in smiles.  
“Mommy!” she cried, and Chloe crouched to catch her.  
“Hi, Monkey!” Chloe replied, all of the stress washing away as she hugged her daughter. “Did you have a good day at school?”  
“Uh-huh,” Trixie answered, immediately launching into a narrative of everything she had done. Chloe listened as she chattered, steering her back towards the car. Glancing up, her breath caught in her throat. Lucifer had stepped out of the car and was now leaning casually against the door. He looked dangerously beautiful, the sun glinting off his midnight hair and seemingly swallowed by the black of his clothes.  
Her heart thundered when he looked up and saw her staring at him, his lips curving into a smile.  
Trixie finally noticed him standing there.  
“Lucifer!” Trixie bellowed, charging forward and barreling into his leg like a cannon ball. He didn’t move from the impact, but he did recoil, seeming surprised as always that the she was touching him.  
“Ah…er…hello, girl-child,” he said patting her once gingerly on the head. Trixie beamed at him and moved to scramble into the back seat of the cruiser. Chloe bit the corner of her mouth to keep from grinning. She knew Trixie truly adored Lucifer, but she was beginning to suspect that the child also took a twisted pleasure in knocking the unflappable Lucifer off balance. The eight year old was socially adept enough to realize when she made someone uncomfortable, and yet she refused to stop hugging her favorite “devil”.  
Lucifer wiped his hands on his jacket, watching Trixie out of the corner of his eye as if worried she might leap on him again.  
“Yes, well. Off we pop then,” he muttered, opening the door and sliding in. Chloe walked around the back of the car so he wouldn’t see her laugh.  
Trixie provided a perfect buffer for the tension between the two adults as she chattered away. Chloe felt herself relaxing even more as a perplexed Lucifer tried to survive the verbal onslaught from her excited offspring, her nerves almost completely gone by the time she parked the car in front of her house and the trio made their way through the front door.  
“Put your stuff away,” Chloe ordered, and Trixie scampered off to obey. Lucifer leaned on the center island in the bright kitchen, looking bewildered.  
“She’ll talk your ears off if you let her,” Chloe said, smiling.  
“That would be a shame- my ears are adorable,” mused Lucifer, staring after the child. Chloe snorted as she moved to peer into the refrigerator. Spaghetti was pretty hard to screw up. She grabbed the sauce and hamburger and set them out on the counter, moving to the cupboard for the noodles. Trixie came skidding around the corner from her bedroom back into the kitchen.  
“Hey Trixie-babe, why don’t you show Lucifer how to play poker,” Chloe suggested to the excited girl. Lucifer looked affronted.  
“Having helped to invent it, I’m fairly adept, I’m sure,” he said archly, and Chloe and Trixie shared a look.  
“Not the way Trixie plays,” Chloe warned, and Trixie fetched a deck of cards and tugged Lucifer towards the table. With a sigh, he allowed himself to be dragged across the room and sprawled in the chair while Trixie chattered, explaining the rules while she clumsily shuffled the cards.  
Ten minutes later, Lucifer paused to glare down at his hand.  
“This is the most convoluted version of this game I’ve ever encountered,” he muttered darkly, trying to remember the many rules the eight-year-old had rattled off. Trixie’s version of the game included a myriad of strange exceptions, including rotating wild cards (in a pattern that Lucifer suspected Trixie made up on the spot) and other cards that actually made your hand less valuable. It was so complicated that Lucifer hadn’t even figured out how to properly cheat yet.  
“You’re just mad because you’re losing,” Trixie said primly. Chloe looked up and her jaw dropped as she watched her eight-year old slide a hundred dollar bill into the center of the table from the sizable stack in front of her. Lucifer frowned, but matched her bet with a bill of his own. When had they started gambling? Chloe shook her head and went back to the sauce- she didn’t want to know.  
The game continued, and slowly but surely Lucifer began to pick at Trixie’s stack of cash. Eventually, he smirked triumphantly as he scooped the last of the bills towards him, stacking and folding them neatly before tucking it back into his breast pocket.  
“Technically, since I lent you the funds play, you owe me $2,500,” he pointed out smugly, leaning back in his seat.  
“You gave it to me!” Trixie replied, outraged. “I only have seven dollars!”  
Lucifer shrugged casually, and Trixie flopped back in her chair, arms crossed and eyes blazing. Suddenly she smiled and Lucifer became suspicious.  
“I know a secret about Mommy,” she said watching for his reaction. Lucifer leaned forward, eyes bright.  
“Really,” he said with his most charming smile. “Care to share?”  
Trixie leaned forward too.  
“I’ll tell you if I don’t owe you any money,” she said, and Lucifer stared at her.  
“You’re willing to sell information about your mother to pay off your debts?” he asked incredulously. He smiled brilliantly. “I love it. But I can’t imagine what skeletons your mother has that could be worth $2,500.”  
Trixie shrugged her shoulders, eyes wide, and Lucifer drummed his fingers on the table.  
“I can’t tell you if mommy comes over, so you better hurry up,” Trixie whispered, and Lucifer glanced over to see Chloe grabbing plates.  
“You’re in it,” she added, and Lucifer felt his already agonizing curiosity ramp up even further.  
“I feel like I’m getting played here,” he muttered, and Trixie just looked at him. “Oh, bloody hell. Alright, it’s a deal.”  
He leaned forward intently, eyes glittering with excitement. Trixie leaned forward too, dropping her voice conspiratorially.  
“Next time mommy is mad at you, buy her flowers,” Trixie whispered, and Lucifer frowned. “She’ll forgive you.”  
“That’s it? That’s the big secret?” Lucifer asked flatly. Trixie nodded enthusiastically.  
“Last time grandma was over I got out of bed to go to the bathroom and mommy and grandma were talking,” Trixie whispered and Lucifer perked up again. “I heard Mommy say she was really mad at you and grandma said you should roll in some hay and buy her flowers. I don’t know why hay would help, but I think the flowers are a good idea.”  
Lucifer opened his mouth to explain why the hay option might work better, but was interrupted when Chloe called out that dinner was ready. Chloe turned and paused in the act of setting glasses on the island, eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw the two miscreants at her table with their heads bent together.  
“Whatcha talking about?” she asked lightly, threatening eyes on Lucifer. He smiled at her disarmingly.  
“Your deepest secrets,” he replied innocently, and Chloe tapped her finger on the glass she was holding, clearly trying to decide if he was being serious. Trixie hopped up from the table and grabbed the plates, distracting her mother as she went to set the table. Lucifer watched the girl as she cleverly diverted Chloe’s attention, his mind reclassifying her from strange pest to possible resource for information and potentially valuable asset.  
Lucifer ambled into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses Chloe handed him. Trixie had started towards the table with the plates, and so Lucifer took advantage of her inattention and darted in to drop quick kiss on the side of Chloe’s neck. Chloe started in surprise, but Lucifer was already halfway across the room. Trixie returned to the kitchen for silverware, but paused when she saw her mother.  
“Why’s your face all red?” she asked, and Chloe’s eyes darted to Lucifer, who just cocked his head and blinked innocently.  
“It’s just a little hot in here from cooking,” Chloe answered, feeling her cheeks heat even more as Lucifer shot her a naughty smile. Trixie didn’t look convinced, but grabbed the silverware and headed to the table, dismissing the subject.  
Chloe picked up the bowl of spaghetti took a deep breath as she made her way to the table.  
Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun at dinner. Lucifer was charming and funny, keeping Trixie distracted even as he tortured Chloe by running his foot along her leg or dancing his fingers along her thigh beneath the table. He was full of stories, and even if Chloe had to corral him when things got a little wild for Trixie’s ears, he was a wonderful storyteller. He almost made it seem like he’d been there when he talked about things that happened so long ago and so far away; she’d had no idea he was such a history buff.  
They lingered for a long time at the table, and Chloe was shocked when she looked up and saw how late it was.  
“Yikes!” she exclaimed, and turned to Trixie. “Do you have homework?”  
When Trixie shook her head, Chloe stood and began gathering the plates.  
“You get out of clean up duty tonight, but it’s a bath and bed for you,” she said as she cleared the table. To her surprise, Lucifer grabbed his own plate and began helping. Chloe watched Lucifer as Trixie skipped off to do her bidding. He was so hard to pin down, sometimes he was spoiled and finicky, and other times he was surprisingly helpful.  
He was, however, useless with dishes, and when it became clear he had no idea what he was doing with the dishwasher Chloe just shook her head and kicked him out of the kitchen.  
Cleanup only took a few minutes, and when Chloe finally dried her hands on a dish towel she looked up to see Lucifer lounging on her couch, riffling through the file she’d brought home regarding their case.  
“He might be the most boring politician I’ve even come across,” Lucifer muttered petulantly as Chloe approached. “Not a whiff of scandal save for the tiff with his daughter, and it would appear that widow Whaldon handled the lion’s share of that.”  
Reaching up without looking, he surprised Chloe by snagging her wrist and tugging her down beside him. She landed with a soft whoof air and found herself very nearly in his lap, his arm curled around her. He abandoned the file, plopping it down on the table so that the papers slid carelessly across the surface. She turned to chastise him, but was halted by the heated look in his eye.  
“I guess we’ll have to amuse ourselves with our own little scandal,” he murmured, leaning towards her.  
The slamming of a door upstairs was their only warning, and Chloe leapt from his arms like a scalded cat as Trixie came barreling down the stairs.  
“Ready for bed, Monkey?” Chloe asked her breathlessly, trying to regain her equilibrium. Trixie nodded the affirmative and Chloe began to lead her to her bedroom, but Trixie tugged away and ran to Lucifer.  
Leaning in, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before he could think to run away.  
“Night, Lucifer!” she said cheerfully to the horrified man, turning and padding quickly past her mother and into her room. Choking on a laugh, Chloe turned and quickly followed Trixie into her room, tucking her in and turning out the light.  
Shutting the door softly behind her, Chloe turned to see Lucifer glaring at her.  
“That’s considered assault in some places,” he muttered darkly, and Chloe couldn’t hold her laughter anymore, trying to stifle it behind her hand. With a wry grin he opened his arms and she accepted the invitation, sliding sideways into his lap.  
“As her legal guardian, I hold you completely responsible,” he continued, but his eyes reflected her own amusement. “I wonder how you can make it up to me.”  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with something if you think hard enough,” she said, wiggling against him playfully. She smiled at him- felt good to flirt and be silly for once.  
“Rest assured, Detective, I’m thinking plenty hard already,” he replied with a smile, pulling her up so that she had no doubts about the truth of his words.  
She grinned, feeling very free, and Lucifer reached up and buried his hands in her hair, tugging her down to kiss the smile from her face.  
She responded by running her own hands through his thick hair and he made an appreciative noise at her enthusiasm. Feeling very bold, she grabbed the back of the couch for stability and shifted so that she could swing her leg over him, straddling his hips. He sighed happily as she settled against him, his hands dropping to her hips to pull her tighter. Chloe’s teasing mood shifted like lightning as she felt him press against her, and she became more demanding. Lucifer met her equally, giving and taking by turns as their hands explored each other.  
With a sudden surge of strength Lucifer wrapped one arm around her waist and picked her up, shifting her beneath him in a fluid movement that thrilled Chloe. She pulled him back to her and he went willingly, tongue sweeping inside her even as he ground ruthlessly against her, making her writhe against him.  
A cough sounded from behind Trixie’s door and both adults froze, listening intently. Catching Lucifer’s eye, Chloe raised her eyebrows and gestured vaguely towards the stairs. With a wicked smile Lucifer sat up, dragging her with him.  
Feeling like a teenager, Chloe grabbed his hand and led him stealthily up the stairs, her heart stuttering when he lifted her hand to his lips and nipped at her fingers as they went. Slinking into her room, Lucifer closed the door behind them before sweeping her up and tossing her onto the bed playfully, and Chloe stifled a giggle as she bounced down on the comforter. Lucifer made a show of sliding his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, and Chloe bit her lip as she rolled over and crawled to the edge of the bed. Lucifer stepped towards her as she sat up on her knees, reaching for him, and she smoothed her hands down the midnight softness of his shirt. His hands came forward to tug her hips to his and she rubbed against the hardness of him through his slacks as she reached for the top button of his shirt. Slowly, she slid each button through the fastening, placing kisses against his heated skin as she exposed it.  
She knew how tightly he was wound, could tell by the way he was straining against the zipper of his slacks, but he seemed content to let her play, enjoying the torture for them both. Tugging the shirt free from his waistband, she reveled in the play of muscles as he yanked it off, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Her fingers tugged at his belt, pulling it free and swiftly unhooking the fastening on his slacks.  
Lucifer’s breath stuttered as she placed hot, wet kisses against the muscles just above the fabric as she slid the zipper slowly down, and she reveled in the power his reactions made her feel.  
Carefully, she hooked her fingers in the cloth and drew it over his hips, freeing him at last.  
Lucifer tugged Chloe back upright as he kicked out of the slacks, pulling her tight against him and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Chloe leaned into him, feeling delightfully wicked being fully dressed while he stood naked before her. Wrapping her arms around him, she twisted and he allowed himself to turn and fall on his back on the mattress. She caught herself above him and slid sinuously off the bed, reaching for the hem of her shirt. He had given her a show, now she would return the favor. Lucifer propped himself up on one elbow and watched her intently as she slid her hands sinuously up her sides, pushing the fabric ahead of it to expose her soft belly. Lucifer’s hand crept across his own stomach and Chloe held her breath as his fingers slowly wrapped around himself. Refusing to let him steal the show, she slid her shirt carefully over her head, enjoying how his eyes flickered over her as he slid his hand across his flesh, down and back up with excruciating care. Chloe’s hands flirted with the button on her jeans, and she saw Lucifer’s fingers tighten almost imperceptibly as she flicked it open and drew the zipper down.  
Lucifer’s jaw clenched in frustration when she abandoned the jeans, but he refocused when she reached behind her for the clasp of her bra. Unhooking it quickly, she allowed the straps to slide down her shoulders but tightened her arms to hold the cups to her, teasingly keeping herself hidden from his gaze. Chloe could tell from Lucifer’s gaze that he was only a heartbeat away from “helping” her out of the rest of clothes, and so with a smile she began to slide the jeans over her hips, bending to push them all the way down and allowing her bra to slide down her arms and off of her.  
Stepping out of the pile of clothes, Chloe stretched to her full height, reveling in the look of appreciation he cast over her. Sensually, she crawled onto the bed, and Lucifer’s eyebrows popped up when she paused with her face hovering just above where he was palming himself. With a wicked smile, Chloe leaned down to breath hot air along the length of him, teasing him as he had teased her.  
Lucifer’s hand tightened, and she saw his throat work as he watched her. She felt powerful and seductive as she bent down to trail her tongue the underside of him, starting just above his fingers and making her way up until she flicked her tongue across the tip of him.  
Meeting his eyes, she watched as she took him, sliding down to envelope him completely in the hot, wet heat of her mouth. He hissed as she swirled her tongue around him. Chloe hummed in satisfaction at the way his body was tensed beneath her and she tightened her lips around him as she pulled slowly back. He was long enough that even with his hand wrapped around the base she had plenty of room to work, and Chloe carefully matched his pace as he pumped his hand, following his motions until he was straining beneath her.  
“Enough,” he growled and suddenly Chloe found herself dragged up on top of him. She nipped at him in retribution for taking her from her fun, and without warning Lucifer flipped her over and pinned her beneath him.  
“Little minx,” he muttered against her lips, and Chloe smiled in satisfaction, pleased she had pushed him so far. Her smile turned into a gasp when his hand cupped her boldly, and a pleased rumble echoed from his chest to find her so wet for him.  
His thumb pressed firmly against the sensitive nub hidden between her legs and with a gasp Chloe pushed at him, overwhelmed. An instant later she found her arms trapped above her head, wrists captured in one of his large hands.  
“Sorry, darling,” he murmured against the sensitive shell of her ear, and Chloe shuddered at the heat in his deep voice. “There’s no escape for you.”  
Chloe moaned into his mouth as he captured her lips roughly, tongue sweeping inside to duel with hers as his hand resumed its torturous exploration between her legs. She tugged against her restraints, but Lucifer was far too strong and with one last breathless whimper she surrendered completely, arching into him. Feeling her soften, Lucifer freed her hands and she immediately wound her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She felt the heavy thickness of him against her, and shifted her hips so that he was pressed tightly against her entrance. He shifted forward just the slightest bit and she moaned as she felt him begin to penetrate her. When he paused she rolled her body encouragingly, and with a powerful thrust he surged forward, filling her completely.  
Her nails dug into his shoulders at the sudden sensation, and he growled when she clamped her muscles down around him.  
He began to rock against her, tiny, teasing movements that both thrilled and infuriated her, leaving her body crying for more. She writhed beneath him, urging him to stop teasing her, and with a cocky grin he began to move in earnest.  
Chloe gave herself over tossed her head back at the sensations filling her, and Lucifer trailed hot, wet kisses along the column of her throat as he pressed into her, each powerful thrust dragging her closer and closer to the edge.  
Reaching down to where their bodies joined, Lucifer once again found the delicate pearl hidden in her depths, slick with their combined need, and she cried out softly as he pressed against it. Pulling back far enough to watch her face, Lucifer toyed with her as he watched her skin flush with desire as she wound tighter and tighter around him. Her eyes were clouded with passion when they met his own, and he was overcome with how beautiful she was as she gave herself to him completely.  
Chloe’s muscles tightened impossibly around him and with a final gasp she shattered in his arms, dragging him with her as she clung to him, pulsing and rippling around him. Lucifer bit back a cry as his own release roared through him, burying his face in her neck as they held on to each other.  
When at last Chloe regained her equilibrium, she found that Lucifer had rolled them over and was lazily pressing little kisses to the sensitive pad of each of her fingers, one arm holding her tightly against him. When she turned her face up to him he ducked his head down and brushed the tip of his nose along hers, and she smiled as he held her hand against his chest.  
She could feel his heart beating strongly against her fingers as he trailed his other hand down her spine and she tucked her face under his chin, knowing her own was still racing as well.  
She sighed, equal parts contentment and worry. The sex was incredible, but it was these love touches that were going to be her downfall, and she knew it.  
After a few moments, she pulled back and moved to slip out of bed. Lucifer obligingly let her up, wiggling under the covers and holding the sheet up invitingly. She smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, reaching for her robe instead.  
“I need to make sure Trixie is still asleep,” she said, and Lucifer pouted tucking the sheet up around himself and settling in.  
Clearly he intended to spend the night, and Chloe was glad. Padding downstairs, she silently opened the door and peeked in, pleased to see her daughter’s blankets rising and falling softly in slumber. Closing the door again, Chloe wandered over to the table in the living room, thinking to herself that though they hadn’t had a chance to really talk yet, she couldn’t be happier with the way things were going.  
Frowning, she lost her train of thought as she caught sight of a document in the file she hadn’t yet had a chance to see. Picking it up, adrenaline coursed through her as she read through it and her eyes flickered to the bottom to check the date it had been notarized.  
Fingers trembling in excitement, Chloe made her way back upstairs.  
Lucifer was rummaging through her drawers when Chloe pushed her door open, and he blinked at her exasperated expression.  
“What? You’ve never let me up here before,” he turned back to her drawers, completely unconcerned by his nakedness. “Ooh, where have you been hiding this little gem? Lucifer likes.”  
He turned, holding up a sheer black bra that Chloe hadn’t even remembered owning, and she stalked over and snatched it from him while he grinned unashamedly. Stuffing the bra back into the drawer she shut it firmly and turned to hold to hold out the sheet of paper to Lucifer.  
He took it and glanced over it quickly, stopping halfway through to return to the top and read it more thoroughly.  
“That’s Whaldon’s will, signed and notarized the day he was killed,” confirmed Chloe. Lucifer glanced up at her.  
“Look who was named as the primary beneficiary,” Chloe added, and Lucifer’s eyes flickered back to the page.  
“Well, well,” he mused. “Looks like little miss Elisabeth is in for quite a payday.”  
Chloe nodded.  
“What would you do if you were shuttled out into a hellhole of a studio as soon as your parents were legally allowed to, and you suddenly found yourself on the brink of a windfall like that?” asked Chloe.  
“Only one pompous obstacle in the way,” agreed Lucifer. He looked back up at Chloe. “Looks like we need to pay another visit to our little heiress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo once again I'm a liar face, and this will not be a three-part tale. I'm thinking that part 4 will be the exciting conclusion to this little episode. Also, ERMEHGERD- I FIGURED OUT WHY LUCIFER IS VULNERABLE AROUND CHLOE!!!!!! I know the answer! I'm not going to tell you here, and I don't think I can work it into the finale for this story, but I'll definitely include it in the next. Probably. Or maybe I'll put it in the next chapter. I'm not really sure, just know that I know and I can't wait to find out if I'm right!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have had to do a significant amount of soul searching, and I have come to the conclusion that Lucifer belongs with Chloe...as long as she's alive ::queue menacing sound effects and haunting music::*Note to self, hire wolf trainer for eerie howl on command* Anyhoo, as usual I don't own any characters blahblahblah ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

Chloe blinked rapidly, valiantly staving off the weariness creeping in on her. As satisfying as her new situation with Lucifer was, it was wreaking havoc on her sleep schedule.  
The cause of her sleep deprivation was currently sprawled in the passenger seat of her car as they sped towards Elisabeth Whaldon’s ratty studio apartment, sirens blaring and lights flashing.  
Upon finding the will, she and Lucifer had dressed as quickly as they could and Chloe had raced next door to beg the neighbor to watch Trixie. A newly retired teacher, the woman was familiar with the scenario and had filled the role of impromptu babysitter on more than one occasion. The gently graying woman simply smiled, tightened her robe, and followed the detective along the stone path to her home, telling her firmly to be safe as she closed the door behind them. As she had started the car, Chloe had promised herself that she would figure out a way to pay the woman back for her kindness.  
Clouds had gathered during the night, a low-hanging curtain that threatened to crash open in a deluge. The air was hot and sticky, but a 19-year-old, baby billionaire wanted for murder was the world’s biggest flight risk- they couldn’t wait till morning to pick her up. As she whipped the car around a corner, Chloe clung to the spike of adrenaline that coursed through her, hoping it would help keep her sharp. Lucifer seemed unperturbed by her NASCAR techniques, unconsciously leaning against the turn to stay upright as peered forward excitedly. Chloe glowered, wondering how he could possibly function on so little sleep.  
Chloe killed the sirens and lights as she turned onto Elisabeth’s street, not wanting to spook the girl if she hadn’t already taken off.  
Parking the car, she and Lucifer made their way quickly to the girl’s front door and Chloe rested her hand on the butt of her gun as she banged her fist loudly against the door.  
“LAPD, open-“ she began, but stopped in surprise when the door swung open at the first rap of her fist. Tensing, Chloe drew her weapon and held it as she carefully moved forward, Lucifer close behind her.  
There were no sounds from inside the apartment. Lucifer fidgeted at her side as she crept stealthily forward, eyes darting around the darkened room. Light suddenly flooded the apartment, and Chloe started, whirling around to see Lucifer with his hand still on the switch. He held his hands up quickly when he found himself looking down the barrel of her gun, but Chloe wasted no more time, instantly turning back to the room and clearing it, thankful that the apartment appeared to be empty. Moving forward, she checked the bathroom before tucking her gun into her holster to help alleviate the urge to shoot Lucifer.  
“You’re quite jumpy,” Lucifer noted, unrepentant, and Chloe gritted her teeth and reminded herself of how bad she had felt after the last time she had shot him.  
“It looks like there was a struggle,” Chloe said instead, noting the overturned chairs and glass scattered around the floor. They moved quickly through the room, but found no indication of where Elisabeth might have gone. Deep in thought Chloe stepped out onto the stoop, Lucifer closing the door behind them.  
A small noise from inside the neighboring apartment made her pause, and she looked over just in time to see the door open the tiniest bit. A single bright eye peered out from the crack, darting nervously behind a fall of long dark hair. Chloe slowly turned, afraid of scaring the person off.  
“I don’t want any trouble,” the girl’s voice quavered, and Chloe clasped her hands in front of her, doing her best to look non-threatening.  
“We don’t want any trouble either,” Chloe said softly, trying to reassure the girl. “We just need to talk to Elisabeth.” Lucifer held very still in the background, smiling charmingly when the girl’s eye skittered his way. The girl dropped her gaze quickly.  
“A woman came by earlier and Elisabeth let her in. There was a big fight,” the girl said breathlessly. “There was a lot of banging around, then they left in the woman’s car. I don’t think Elisabeth wanted to go.”  
The girl dropped her voice even further, and Chloe had to lean in to catch the sound.  
“I think it was her mom.”  
“Thank you for your help,” Chloe said, but the door had already slammed shut, the sound of multiple locks ringing through the night.  
Chloe was already pulling her phone out of her pocket as she turned to step down from the stoop, and within moments she had called in a BOLO for Mrs. Whaldon and Elisabeth both. She also asked that all credit card records, which had been subpoenaed at the beginning of the investigation, be forwarded to her phone as she slid into the seat of her car.  
Taking a moment to scroll through the file, Chloe’s eyes narrowed when she saw that someone had used Mrs. Whaldon’s card to rent a vehicle the day the senator was murdered. She did the math quickly in her head and realized that the wife could have had time to drive home, kill her husband, and drive back in time to receive the “news” if she had pushed it.  
Chloe threw the car into gear and began driving towards the senator’s home as she took a breath to share her theory with Lucifer, who listened without interruption while she talked through the facts.  
“The only thing I can’t figure out is why wait until we were already investigating to attack Elisabeth?” Chloe mused. “It’s so much more suspicious now to have both obstacles so suddenly removed.”  
“Maybe she didn’t realize the will had been changed,” suggested Lucifer, and Chloe’s eyes widened as dots connected.  
“That’s what the senator’s late night meeting was about!” Chloe exclaimed, and Lucifer sat straighter, feeding on her excitement. “He decided to undermine his wife and include Elisabeth in the will, and he was going to tell her the night he was killed.”  
“Except his wife showed up instead and offed him, thinking she would get the whole kit and caboodle based on the old agreement,” Lucifer chimed in.  
“Right. Now, if she wants to get any of it, Elisabeth has to be out of the way. If she dies, everything will go back to her mom. Killing Elisabeth is the only option now,” said Chloe, her fingers tightening on the wheel. She prayed that they would find the girl in time.  
Her phone dinged, and Chloe glanced quickly at the screen before whipping the vehicle in a sharp u-turn.  
Lucifer braced himself against the door with a muttered oath.  
“Care to share?” he asked dryly.  
“According to dispatch, the private section of the marina was just accessed using the Whaldon’s family pass,” said Chloe as she bullied her way through traffic, lights flashing.  
“Awfully early for a morning visit to the beach,” quipped Lucifer.  
“The only ones who would have that pass now are Elisabeth and Mrs. Whaldon. Right now I’m ok with finding either one of them,” said Chloe, and punched the gas pedal even further to the floor as she reached for her radio to demand backup.  
After what seemed like hours, Chloe cut the sirens and skidded onto the access to the marina. She drove quickly, searching for the dock that was listed as belonging to the Whaldon family.  
A car was parked near the yacht that bobbed gently in the water next to the Whaldon’s dock, and Chloe and Lucifer quickly parked and exited their vehicle, moving in absolute silence as they approached the vessel. Chloe gritted her teeth; they should wait for the other officers to arrive, but every second they wasted was a second that could cost Elisabeth her life.  
Several cold raindrops spattered on the ground, and a distant roll of thunder caused Lucifer to pause and glance up at the sky, a slight frown furrowing his brow.  
There was a crash on board, and immediately the two threw all caution to the wind and leapt onto the boat, racing into the cabin.  
Bursting through the door, Chloe leveled her gun at an attractive older woman who immediately hauled the swaying body of Elisabeth Whaldon up against her to act as a shield. She shuffled sideways, putting a long table between her and her would-be captors. Elisabeth staggered, clearly fighting a losing battle to keep her feet. Chloe’s eyes fell to the woman’s hand, which clutched an empty syringe, and then back up to where her other hand now held a .22 semiautomatic against her daughter’s temple.  
“Don’t come any closer,” Mrs. Whaldon snarled, and both Lucifer and Chloe froze.  
“Put the gun on the floor, now!” the deranged woman cried, and Chloe made a show of slowly bending down to place weapon down at her feet before standing back up. The rain began to fall in earnest, beating wildly against the roof of the yacht, and another roll of thunder crashed violently above them. The boat began to sway back and forth as the wind whipped waves against the hull.  
“What now?” Chloe asked quietly, hoping to distract the woman. Mrs. Whaldon choked out a laugh.  
“It would have been so simple if he hadn’t suddenly grown a backbone,” she said bitterly. “That was unexpected. Now the drug-addict daughter, in her grief, has to overdose on the family boat. Who would be surprised?”  
Chloe took a breath to reply, but Mrs. Whaldon pointed the gun in her direction as her daughter finally succumbed to unconsciousness and dropped to the floor.  
“Kick the gun over here,” the woman instructed, but when Chloe moved to comply the rocking of the boat sent it slightly off kilter, causing it to ricochet off the leg of the table and slide back towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Lucifer start towards the weapon, and the entire world seemed to freeze.  
She saw Mrs. Whaldon’s gun begin to slowly swing in Lucifer’s direction, creeping up inch by inch. She saw Lucifer reach his hand out with excruciating slowness.  
There was no time. Chloe leapt forward.  
Three ear shattering explosions tore through the cabin, followed by several clicks.  
_Ha,_ thought Chloe with satisfaction. _Gun jammed- serves her right._  
She was cold for some reason. Mrs. Whaldon scurried for the door, and Chloe moved to follow, only to realize that she was on the floor in Lucifer’s arms. His mouth was moving, but Chloe couldn’t make out what he was saying. He was staring down at the flowers on her shirt. She shook her head to try to clear it; she didn’t have a shirt with flowers on it. She looked down at her chest, to where three bright red splashes were slowly spreading from their centers on her otherwise pristine white shirt.  
_Oh…_  
She didn’t feel anything, surely that was a good thing. She looked up to tell Lucifer so, but when she tried to speak she choked, more flowers falling from her lips. She tried to reassure him, to let him know that she was just tired is all. If she could just close her eyes for just a minute, they could get up and chase Mrs. Whaldon… she just needed a minute…

Lucifer watched Chloe’s eyes glaze over and the shredded mass of her chest rise and fall once more before shuddering to a stop. Her entire body was still, no sign of the vitality, the energy, the strength that made Chloe so…alive.  
Lucifer clutched her to him, rocking her back and forth, calling her desperately. He prayed as he had never prayed before, begging, pleading, crying out to his father to bring back the only thing in this world or any other that had ever made him feel like there was meaning in his existence. Made him feel strong enough, made him feel worthy.  
Made him feel…good.  
Thunder rumbled, so low that it Lucifer felt it more than heard it. There was no movement from the empty shell in his arms. She was gone.  
His entire body shook as he lay her slowly down on the floor, trembling fingers moving to gently close her once bright eyes. Eyes that would never again sparkle up at him in laughter, cut him with a glare, soften and heat when he touched her.  
Rage coursed through him, and he clutched at it like a lifeline. With one last look at what was left of the woman he loved more than creation itself, Lucifer turned his attention back to the only thing he had left.  
Punishment.

                                                                                  ~

_Chloe blinked her eyes, confused. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was and why it seemed familiar. There were microphones and pieces of sound equipment surrounding her in a large room filled with carpets. A giant glass window that took up almost an entire wall showed another room filled with computer equipment and mixers. Everything was hazy, as if she was looking at her surroundings through a heat wave. Jimmy, former manager-turned murderer of the pop icon Delilah was lying on the ground where she had shot him down, and Lucifer was in her face raging that she had stolen his punishment._   
_Fire tore through her shoulder, and suddenly she was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She’d been shot. Lucifer’s face filled her vision as she fought for breath, his hand reaching out to brush her hair from her face._   
_“Chloe,” he whispered, and Chloe fought to speak._   
_“I don’t want to die,” she begged, looking up at him. Her heart was racing in terror, and his eyes bored into hers as he hovered over her._   
_“I won’t let you,” he said, cradling the back of her neck. She felt warmth spread through her, bringing a blessed numbness, and it seemed as if she were falling into his eyes. “Father will just have to wait for you…”_

                                                                                 ~

Lucifer didn’t rush; Mrs. Whaldon hadn’t yet left the boat. It was a stupid mistake, and Lucifer couldn’t decide if he was disappointed she hadn’t run faster and given the pleasure of the hunt, or if he was pleased that he could begin her torture right away. He stepped out into the rain, the cold water plastering his suit to his body and sluicing blood from his hands.  
There was no semblance of humanity in him any longer, he made no effort to hide his demon.  
Mrs. Whaldon had been trying desperately to gather anything of value before she ran, knowing that she had only what she wore and a very short window of time before all of her resources were frozen.  
She turned when Lucifer stepped out onto the deck and he reveled in the look of sheer horror that spread across her face. She deserved to be terrified; let her look upon her fate and know the agony she would endure for all of eternity. There was nothing for him in this world, he would personally escort Mrs. Whaldon to her new home and spend the rest of time helping her to understand exactly what she had done to deserve every second of torture.  
Mrs. Whaldon backed away from him, quivering. She still had the gun in her hands, and they shook as she scrambled desperately to pull back on the slide and clear the jammed bullet from the chamber. Her fingers gripped helplessly at the cold metal, but at last they found purchase and the jammed bullet flew free as Lucifer closed in. There was a sharp snap as the slide settled back into place, a new round chambered, and Mrs. Whaldon fearfully lifted the weapon and aimed it at the monster moving toward her.  
Lucifer stared down the barrel of the weapon that had stolen the world from him, and felt his rage trickle away. Suddenly nothing mattered any longer. What was the point of revenge, of punishment, when none of it would bring Chloe back to him?  
With Chloe gone, would he regain his immortality?  
God, he hoped not.  
Arms wide, he made no move to dodge, eager for the bullet that would end his worldly suffering.  
The gunshot tolled like a bell, rolling across the waters. Mrs. Whaldon’s eyes were wide, wild as they stared into his, and a tiny trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as the gun fell from her nerveless grip.  
Both she and Lucifer glanced down at the tiny, perfect hole that had appeared between her breasts, and she looked confused as her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the deck.  
Lucifer whirled around and his heart stopped beating.  
Chloe was covered in her own blood, leaning against the door frame of the cabin for support even as she slowly lowered her weapon.  
She didn’t recall seeing him move, but suddenly Lucifer was standing in front of her. His arms slid around her hesitantly, as if he were afraid she might not be real, but when he felt her warmth under his hands he hauled her against him, holding her tightly. Almost instantly, he released her, his hands flying over her hurts. The bullet wounds were gone, and he stared at her torn and bloodied shirt uncomprehendingly before looking up and meeting her eyes.  
Suddenly he was clinging to her.  
“He can’t have you back,” he said desperately. “He can’t take you, I won’t let you go.”  
Chloe chuckled weakly from the cocoon of his body.  
“That’s what you said last time,” she said, and Lucifer gingerly released her enough to look down at her, his panic subsiding slightly when she didn’t vanish. He swallowed, his heart still stuttering painfully.  
“Where did you go?” he whispered. Chloe looked up at him, her beautiful eyes showing her confusion.  
“Do you remember Jimmy’s studio?” she began, and Lucifer nodded, perplexed. “I was back there. Jimmy shot me, and then you were there. I told you I didn’t want to die, and you said you wouldn’t let me.”  
Lucifer’s eyes widened and for a moment he forgot to breathe. Trembling, he cupped Chloe’s face in his hands and tilted her head to stare into her eyes. Chloe felt a strange pressure in her mind, but she relaxed into it, letting Lucifer in.  
“There it is,” he murmured in awe. A grin began tugging at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes sparkled with delight.  
He thought back to all the scrapes that they had been in together, all of the times that he had been vulnerable. All of the times that she came out of it without a scratch, because she hadn’t been. She hadn't received a single injury since that time, as long as they were together...  
“It looks good on you,” he added, and Chloe’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
“What does?” she asked, and he grinned even wider.  
“Immortality.”  
She rolled her eyes, but before she could get a word out Lucifer had her crushed against him, his mouth taking hers in a savage possession. He kissed her with a desperation that spoke of the terror he had felt at losing her, the joy he felt at her return. She clung to him just as fiercely, taking everything he had to give her and returning it with every fiber of her being.  
A siren in the distance cut through the haze, and reluctantly they released each other, stepping back as police cars and first responders screamed their way into the harbor.  
Minutes later, Chloe was in the thick of the chaos, directing everything with her jacket zipped up tight over the tatters of her shirt to avoid questions she wouldn’t have been able to answer anyway.  
The paramedics had already injected Elisabeth with Naloxone to counteract the effects of the overdose, and they were packing her up to be transported to the hospital for further observation.  
Chloe was quick, but succinct in her recounting to the lieutenant of what had happened, though she left certain parts out for obvious reasons. She wasn’t even one hundred percent sure herself what had happened.  
Lucifer watched Chloe carefully from where he had been shoved off to the outskirts of the chaos. She was awfully far away from him, and he felt his anxiety rise. Quickly, he bit the inside of his lip, grateful for the sting and the taste of blood that accompanied it. He was still vulnerable, which meant she wasn’t. If he left, his immortality would go with him, leaving her to rely on her puny human resilience. He was never going to let her out of his sight again.  
He continued to watch her, entranced with the unconscious grace of her as she moved.  
_Technically, I’m the one that saved her_ , Lucifer thought, projecting the sentiment out into the ether. _It's my immortality, after all_. The world around him seemed to sigh, a long-suffering sound that carried patience enough to stretch through the eons, and Lucifer grinned. In that moment, Chloe felt his eyes upon her and turned, giving him a smile that set his soul alight.  
_Thank you_ , Lucifer whispered from his heart, and a cool breeze brushed gently across his face.

_You’re welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whelp, that be all, folks!! I hope very much that you all enjoyed this crazy ride :-P I actually think it turned out better than I had hoped for something that was initially intended as a one-shot lol. What did you all think? Srsly, I'm addicted to comments...please enable me...  
> lovelovelovelovelovelovelove and pie,  
> ~ShadowS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't take the tension between the two of them anymore!!! I started this after St. Lucifer, and I wasn't sure if I should change it after Monday's episode or not- it hit me right in the feels and I have some definite thoughts about what's happening to my favorite devil. It's hard writing for an incomplete series- so much changes!! I love this series though, and can't wait for next week :D  
> Anyhoo, comments make my world go round, so let me know what you think =^.^=  
> Lovelovelove,  
> ~ShadowSesshoumaru  
> P.S.~ there seems to be an interest in a morning after story lol. Sooo, I've got some ideas but what do you guys have in mind? Suggestions never hurt :-P


End file.
